


Sweet Little Things

by RADifer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ten Years Later, Ten Years Later Verse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer
Summary: The Namimori base for the Vongola family is going smoke-free, and, partially due to his pride, Gokudera is left out in the cold while he attempts to break his habit. Luckily, Tsuna is doing all he can to help his lover out.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Sweet Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishy_Suga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_Suga/gifts).



> Don't do drugs kids. 
> 
> Another installment of RAD procrastinating on all the things they should be doing XD I love these idiots too much tho. I had to write something for them. 
> 
> Please feel free to give constructive criticism. I didn't have much time to edit this piece before I posted and would like to have some feedback on that. Also I dont have grammarly on my phone and I wrote a good chunk of this on my phone. Most mistakes will be attributed to that and my laziness XD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and have a happy Valentines! 
> 
> ~Raddy

Gokudera absolutely hated everything about life. 

He hated the sun. He hated the February chill. He hated the  _ loudly  _ chiming bell that rang over Namimori. He hated the fact that his boss had made the entire Vongola base smoke free and he was forced to  _ go outside _ . He hated the cherry flavor lollipop melting on his tongue. 

Actually, no, he liked that. 

But he hated everything else. 

The whole health kick thing was stupid anyway. Tsuna was advised- three guesses by who- that it would be beneficial for the residents of the base if the whole thing was smoke free. Considering Gokudera was the  _ only _ smoker in the immediate family, you could see why he felt attacked when this was brought up in the meeting, and it was an almost unanimous vote to eradicate smoking in the facility. 

Now, he didn’t hold it against the boss. Well he tried but the moment that warm hand grabbed his sleeve on the way out of the conference room, and those doe eyes looked up into his, and that bowtied mouth said he was willing to make a compromise and make Gokudera his own area… he melted quicker than ice on a summer’s day. 

Gokudera then made his first mistake. 

_ “It’s alright, Juudaime. I don’t want to be locked in a room. I’ll just go outside.” _

And then his second. 

_ “Are you sure? I really don’t want you to be stuck outside in the winter because of this.”  _

_ “Then I’ll just quit. Shouldn’t be that hard, right?”  _

_ “Hayato, you don’t-” _

_ “You want the place to be smoke free, yeah? Well I’m willing to quit the habit if that’s what you want.” _

He really couldn’t say no to that face. 

And that’s what led him to this particular point in life. And he hated it.

Withdrawals sucked. He was more irritable than normal, which he was prepared for, but he wasn’t prepared for the headaches, the lung-hacking, and the constant want to just sleep. He always thought the cigarettes were a relaxant, but turns out they were more like caffeine. Without them he was walking through quicksand. Then there was the Void™. He zoned out so many times in meetings that Tsuna started to regularly check up on him to make sure he was alive. 

The worst of it was the cravings. Gokudera could admit he had an issue with impulse control, and the self-restraint he needed to break this habit was more than a challenge. But he was smart about it. He knew quitting cold-turkey might not be the best strategy for it, especially considering the work he did, so he alternated between cigarettes and lollipops and he went to the same spot outside the facility for both. He considered pavloving himself with lollipops might work. 

And progress was… going. It definitely wasn’t as easy a task as he thought. 

“Hayato!”

But luckily he had some support. 

“Over here, Tsuna!” 

A smile crept across his face, making his lips tighten around the lollipop stick. Tsuna's spiky floof of brown hair bobbed over the tops of the hedges. Gokudera watched him round the corner, his giant orange parka that swallowed him whole, bright against the dark evergreens and white snow. He couldn't help but roll his eyes amusedly as the feared Vongola X waddled over, mittens clasped around something in front of him. As he got closer, Gokudera noticed a line of rising steam. 

"You blend in nicely with the environment, boss," he said with a smirk. Tsuna pursed his lips in a pout before tucking his chin under the hem of his parka. 

"Reborn wouldn't let me come outside without a jacket. Then he said my normal one was too thin," Tsuna muttered into the fabric. Frustration and exhaustion intermingled in his words, and Gokudera's heart thumped. 

"What do you have there?" He asked. Tsuna's mittens were large, obviously home-knitted things that obscured any and all objects within their grasp. Though something red poked out from behind them. Gokudera's curiosity grew. 

Tsuna perked up immediately and thrust the object into Gokudera's chest. He flinched, feeling a splash of hot liquid soak into his sweater. He could only be glad he was wearing multiple layers. 

"Shit! Hayato! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna reeled back, tightening his grip on the cup to hold it steady. Gokudera laughed it off. 

"It's okay, didn't even hurt. Just feels wet," he said, reaching a hand to cup Tsuna's red cheek. With the other he pulled at the bottom hem of his sweater. "The girls will have to deal with the stain later, though." 

"I think Kyoko-chan is getting tired of washing your clothes," Tsuna joked, leaning into the touch. His face was warm against Gokudera's icy palm. He absolutely refused to wear gloves because they restricted his hands. To Tsuna, it was just another reason for him to worry. 

"I'd wash them myself if I had the time. But baseball-brain wouldn't know how to handle himself alone in the field." 

Tsuna hummed a chuckle as Gokudera slid his hand up into his hairline, playing with the strands between his fingers. Tsuna, more gently this time, lifted up the steaming mug and handed it to him. Gokudera glanced down at it, green eyes sparkling, and reached to take it. Tsuna felt the rush of cold that always numbed his skin when Gokudera stopped touching him. 

"Hot chocolate?" Gokudera mused, holding the cup closer to his face and inspecting it. "Very fancy hot chocolate. Did you make this for me?" 

Tsuna nodded albeit sheepishly. He looked off to the side, locking his gaze on a snow covered hedge. "I made the chocolate. Haru decorated it. She got annoyed with me making a mess with the whipped cream." 

With a mischievous grin, Gokudera shrugged and held the rim of the mug up to his mouth. "You do make a mess with your cream," he said. Tsuna spluttered a protest. Gokudera laughed. 

"Is this a candy cane?" He asked while catching his breath. He prodded the curved end with the tip of his finger. It shifted slightly, ripping a gap in the whipped cream. "Christmas was two months ago." 

"I thought I'd give you something to suck on. I know you've been running through a lot of suckers recently." 

He walked right into it, but Gokudera decided to spare him. "Thanks, boss, but I already have a sucker." 

He met Tsuna's warm gaze, only to notice his drift from his eyes down to his mouth. A playful twinkle reflected in his irises. 

"I see," Tsuna said, "what flavor is it?" 

"Cherry." Where was this going? 

"Can I have a taste?" 

Gokudera blinked. Lots of things were throwing him off at that particular moment, which could have been the Void™ setting in. He responded with an uncertain "Sure" and let go of the mug with one hand to grab the lollipop out of his mouth. 

Once his hand was free, Tsuna latched onto his wrist and yanked him down to his level. Gokudera held the hot chocolate away from their bodies by reflex as Tsuna captured the corner of his lips with his own. 

He gasped, obviously surprised, and Tsuna took this as an invitation to slip his tongue into his mouth. He nudged the lollipop stick out of the way to get better access. Stepping closer, their bodies pressed as close as Tsuna's parka would allow. Gokudera allowed himself to melt, unsure who he was tasting at that moment as the sweet cherry flavor coated their tongues. 

He broke the kiss as the ball of the lolli shifted, rolling off his tongue, and the stick lightly prodded him in the eye. He winced, pulling back from Tsuna. After he rubbed it with his now free-again hand, he returned his attention back to his boyfriend. 

Tsuna's lips were, he hated to say it, cherry red, and somewhat chapped. His lolli was now in his mouth. His jaw moved, and so did the stick, until the spit soaked candy stick was pointing straight to him from between Tsuna's lips. 

"Did you just suck my sucker out of my mouth?" 

Tsuna chuckled, grabbing the stick with his mit and pulling the candy out with an audible  _ pop! _

"Maybe. Tastes good." Tsuna grinned, tilting his head back cockily. The ground shook beneath Gokudera. That or his knees were weak. 

"Enjoy your coco! Don't let it get cold. I'll see you at dinner?" 

Gokudera plucked the half-melted candy cane out of his drink and plopped it in his mouth. "Of course," he said, "thanks for letting me have dessert first." 

"Oh, that isn't your dessert." 

God, he loved this side of Tsuna.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hayato." 

And with a wave, that spiky floof of brown hair was rounding the hedges and heading back inside. 

Gokudera let it sink in a moment. He wiped the remaining and freezing spit off his chin before taking a swig of coco. 

He hated just about everything right now, but he still loved the sweet little things. 


End file.
